


You Look Sharp Tonight

by Black_Calliope



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-20
Updated: 2012-04-20
Packaged: 2017-11-04 00:35:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/387697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Black_Calliope/pseuds/Black_Calliope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s unbearable, the yearning of having Steve for himself, having Steve in himself, is almost suffocating and Danny can’t take it anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Look Sharp Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my friend joji_387, because she has the weirdest kinks ever and because, after watching Jesse Campbell performing on The Voice while wearing [this outfit](http://static.tvfanatic.com/images/gallery/jesse-campbell-quarterfinals.jpg), she just wanted a fic with Danny wearing suspenders. In exchange, she made the absolutely perfect banner that you see down there. Isn't it pretty? <3
> 
> Also, my beta valress is kind of amazing, but I'm sure that you already knew that.

 

 

“Seriously, we should’ve waited,” Danny complains against Steve’s lips, the taste of champagne still strong on his tongue. “We could’ve at least eaten a slice of cake or, you know, said goodbye to the others- Oh, damn,” he pants when Steve presses himself against his body, reducing the distance between them to a zero.

Steve has him crowded against the wall of their living room, his hands are caging the curve of Danny’s hips and his mouth is drawing a wet, shiny path down his chin, aiming for the thin skin covering Danny’s collarbones. Danny inhales and grips Steve’s shoulders when Steve bites him, teeth sinking into tender flesh as he starts marking his way down Danny’s neck, bruising, licking and soothing in a complicated mix of tenderness and desire.

The cotton of Steve’s shirt is hot under Danny’s hands and the solid, hard line of his body is like a dark curtain, separating and keeping Danny hidden from the rest of the world.

“Seriously, leaving so sneakily, my mom would have had a thing  or two to say about that,” Danny says, just because he has to. Or maybe because he knows that tomorrow he will be the one receiving an allusive text from Rachel, much probably featuring the words ‘elopement’, ‘suit kink’ and God only knows what else. Trust Danny’s ex wife to use evil sexual hints as well as Steve uses his gun, especially after Danny has left her boy’s baby shower without even saying goodbye.

Steve growls in reply, and yeah, in so many years of having an active sex life Danny should’ve learned not to mention any of his parents during such situations. “Not that I’m complaining, really,” he starts again, while Steve slides off his tie and starts unbuttoning his shirt. “But, even a-” Steve kisses him.

Stan had uncorked various bottles of champagne during the evening, and Danny is sure that both him and Steve have had quite a few glasses of it, he can remember laughter and the clicking of several toasts, can see Steve beaming beside him, one hand intertwined with Danny’s as he raised his glass- So it surprises him when all he can taste on Steve’s tongue is the salty, strong mix of sweat and spit. Danny’s hands slide up, grabbing strands of Steve’s hair, in the attempt to keep Steve right where he is, lips and tongue hot and sweet against Danny’s.

 _Need you_. It’s a sudden thought and it flares right into Danny’s groin, sends a wave of shivers through his whole body as he pushes his hips forward, as he finally goes along with Steve’s plan. 

The change is his priorities must be clear, because Steve mutters ‘Yeah’ right against Danny’s lips and then proceeds to grab him by his suspenders and just _tug_.

The pull is so strong that has Danny stumbling for a few seconds. He manages to stay on his feet just because Steve is right there, still holding him by his suspenders, keeping Danny upright as he drags him across the room and then manhandles him to sit on the leather couch.

Steve kneels between Danny’s open legs, but he is still so damn tall that Danny has to tilt his head back when Steve kisses him once again. He lets his fingers wander, lazily caressing the curves on Danny’s chest, skimming between skin and cotton, not even trying to remove Danny’s clothes but just exploring.

The air in Danny’s lungs becomes hot and almost thick, and everything beside Steve turns into a mere foggy shadow, remote and forgotten until Danny will get more of the man in front of him, more of his hands, more of his mouth, more of his _passion_. And when one of Steve’s hands slides even a bit lower, nails lightly scraping the skin hidden under the soft layer of hair, when Steve palms his hard cock between layers of clothing- Danny’s mind almost short circuits as something inside his groin misses a beat and then explodes, lust flowing in his veins with the same power of a waterfall.

The strong, familiar smell of Steve’s skin fills Danny’s nose when he buries his face in the crook of Steve’s neck, closes his eyes and mutters unintelligible words, begs Steve to give him some sort of relief. Because the friction isn’t nearly enough, nothing will be enough until he’ll have his cock engulfed in the feel of Steve’s big, strong hand. He needs it, needs- “Steve,” he pleads, almost whines.

Steve gives a last squeeze to Danny’s cock and then his hands move toward Danny’s shoulders, applying enough pressure to push him against the back of the couch. For a second the only things that Danny can focus on are the sudden change of balance and how the leather feels sticky and humid against his nape, and then he feels the loss. The loss of Steve’s breath against his ear, the lost of Steve’s warmth against him, and he needs it back, needs Steve to cover him with his body and just _touch_ Danny- “Stay there,” Steve says. His voice sounds firm, even focused, but, as he watches Danny, his eyes tell another whole story. It’s dark in there, dark and lascivious and full of promises.

And Danny can’t keep himself from watching back, can’t keep himself from staring when Steve’s tongue darts out his mouth, runs slowly on the full curve of his bottom lip, wetting it, almost as if savoring _what’s about to come_.

Almost unconsciously Danny mirrors the gesture, grips the buttery leather of the couch to stop himself from reaching out to Steve, to stop himself from breaking the fragile crystal bubble of tension enveloping them. He almost feels like one of those pinned butterflies, forever caught in the most beautiful moment of their existence, as Steve undoes his shirt and lets it slide off his shoulders, the cotton revealing the expanse of tanned skin of his chest. Danny blinks, blonde eyelashes fluttering against his cheeks, and waits.

When Steve opens his trousers, revealing the wet patch on the front of his boxers, Danny feels the muscles in his own groin clench in anticipation. His hard, reddened cock bobs against his abdomen, leaking even more on the cotton where the head is pressing, drenching it in pre-come.

Steve’s eyes dart from Danny’s eyes to his cock, following the movement as if entranced. Surely Danny must be quite a sight like this, sprawled half naked on their couch, breathing quickened and neck bearing the mark of _Steve’s teeth_ , for fuck’s sake. The head of his cock is glistening, full and red, and he can feel the blood pumping, can feel the heaviness of his balls, the way his hole is already throbbing in anticipation. Steve licks his lips. “Fuck, Danny,” he mutters through clenched teeth.

Danny closes his eyes. It’s there, dripping out of each one of Steve’s pores, soaking the air around them and lightly sliding up and down Danny’s body like a hot feather. Lust is permeating each breath they are taking and Danny can’t see anything, can’t hear anything if not the blood rushing in his veins and the broken, heavy intake of breaths coming from Steve.

“Come on, babe,” he moans, clenching the cushion under his sweaty palms and bucking up his hips. Needy, _so fucking needy_.

Danny’s back arches and a deep, guttural moan escapes his throat when finally Steve’s mouth closes around the thick, fattened curve of his cock. Opening his eyes is a difficult task right now, but Danny has to, he needs to see the way Steve’s lips are stretched around his dick, the way his cheeks hollow each time he sucks on it, making sparks of fire-hot, deep pleasure explode into Danny’s head.

It’s like Steve is throwing grenades all around his brain by only sucking on Danny’s cock. And seriously, the thought is so fucking crazy and still _so Steve_ that Danny can’t keep a half-laugh from escaping his lips, can’t help the way he just chuckles as if Steve’s tongue isn’t playing with his foreskin, skillfully sliding on it and soaking it in spit.

Steve’s eyes are instantly on Danny’s face, inquisitive and curious. He grips the base of Danny’s cock with his hand, lets it slip out his mouth with a wet, dirty pop. “What,” he asks, smirking. His cheeks are flushed and his lips wet, cherry-red for having being tightened around the shaft of Danny’s hard dick.

It’s unbearable, the yearning of having Steve for himself, having Steve in himself, is almost suffocating and Danny can’t take it anymore. _Need you. Want you._ “Love you,” he says, hand moving from the couch to take a hold on Steve’s hair and guide him back to his waiting cock.

Steve doesn’t reply, he just goes down as smoothly as he’d done the first time, lapping at the head of Danny’s dick, licking away the pre-come that’s pooling on the tip, tasting it for a moment, before closing his lips around it and just let Danny’s cock slide entirely in his mouth. One of his hands moves from Danny’s hips to his chest, gripping one of the elastic bands of his suspenders and sliding up and down it, knuckles caressing Danny’s chest through the sweat-soaked cotton of the shirt.

The roughness of Steve’s tongue, the sharp edge of his teeth, the hot, soft insides of his mouth, Danny can feel it all as Steve bobs his head up and down. A mix of spit and pre-come dribbles from his lips, on Danny’s shaft and down to the hair covering his balls when Steve swallows the head of Danny’s cock, takes him impossibly deep and just _gags around it_.

It’s incredible, and everything Danny wants to do is scream, he wants to grip Steve’s neck and just fuck his way even _deeper_ inside his throat, move his hips so he will stay buried in Steve’s hot slickness forever. Forever hearing the delicious, fucking dirty sounds he is making around his cock.

Just like that, Danny is coming, balls tightening and come violently spurting from the tip of his aching dick. Danny can feel each shot as he comes, and then Steve opens his mouth  and lets Danny’s cock slip out, stares right into Danny’s eyes as splatters of cum hit his nose and his cheek, messily sliding all over his chin and his neck. Danny groans. _Fucking whore_.

Steve licks his lips, satisfied, and Danny watches as he spits on his hand, a filthy gesture that send another shiver of pleasure up his spine, watches as Steve grips his own cock and starts jacking it off.

A hand moving and the red, deliciously smooth head of Steve’s cock, that’s everything that Danny can see from where he is lying on the couch, post-orgasmic haze invading his mind as he watches his partner stroking his cock. Still, it’s enough to make him wish he could be on his knees, hands holding his ass open for Steve, hole already wet and throbbing, waiting to be fucked. “I fucking came all over your face,” he instead says, because it’s true.

Steve’s eyes get round and darken even more. “Oh- Oh, God,” he mutters, groaning and arching and- “Like that, babe. Just like that,” Danny encourages him, watches as each muscles in Steve’s body thrums and writhes when Steve comes all over his fingers, hips jolting forward and mouth open, almost as if incredulous.

It’s a beautiful sight and Danny watches until the last drop of come drips from Steve’s pinkie right onto the carpet, until Steve finally smiles back and uses his discarded shirt to clean his hand. His face is a sticky mess of dried spit and come, but Danny kisses him back anyway, lazily licking into his mouth as Steve crawls on the couch and guides Danny into a lying position.

In contrast to the loud, deep pressure of before the air seems now strangely quiet. Danny lets the warmth of Steve’s body pervade him as Steve holds him between his arms. “Finally I did shut you up,” Steve murmurs after a while, kissing the top of Danny’s head.

“Seemed to me like you were the one with your mouth to full to talk,” he smirks, nosing at the hollow of Steve’s neck. He is tired and all the champagne he’s drunk is at last coming back to him, but, if Steve wants to tease him, he can play that game.

He tries to slide his thigh between Steve’s legs but his pants are stuck too low and he can’t move like he wants to. “Fucking annoying trousers,” he complains. Still, he’s too tired to even think about getting up and slide them off completely.

Steve lowers his head and releases the hold around his waist. “Want me to help you with that?” he says, glancing from the incriminated piece of clothing to Danny’s face. It sounds like an indecent proposal, and Danny is almost tempted to provoke him back, but both of them know that facts wouldn’t be able to follow the words.

“Should’ve got me naked when you had the chance, sailor,” he instead says. Winking and then yawning.

And then Steve is moving, arms abandoning Danny completely as he sits and then climbs over Danny to get up. “Come on, let’s get you to bed,” he murmurs, offering his hand to Danny. And he feels so sleepy, doesn’t want to get up, but Steve’s deep voice sounds like a siren’s song to his ears, soothing and seductive and like everything he will ever need.

So Danny lets Steve drag him upstairs, lets Steve take care of him as Steve undresses him completely and kisses him again. It’s sweet and unrushed this time, and, once they are both lying in bed, Danny finally gets to slide his thigh between Steve’s legs as his eyes drift shut.

When sleep finally comes, Steve’s calm, peaceful breath is the only sound filling Danny’s heart.


End file.
